Soul Bound
by Silent Silver Dragon
Summary: Soul mate is a term long used throughout history, used to follow the lives of an unlikely couple fighting against the odds. Many forms to find ones soul mate are still hidden to the very day. But what if one day. You could change it all.


Silver signing in; So this is a Fairy Tail fanfiction, but unlike most it takes place long before Fiore. In that sense it won't follow normal story line and I'll be working on it as I go. When its reached a good turning point they'll set the creation for the original story line back in place and it'll pick up from random season and random episode. But from there LOTS of time skips and moving around between chapters.

Check out my other story Draco's Keeper

I don't own FT

SILVER SIGNING OUT...

_Italic = thoughts in story_

**((Bold with parentheses****)) = Quick author sign in**

**Bold without = Mission request**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Normal P.O.V.*

"Luna run they're right behind you!" Shouted a white haired boy, who alerted a girl with blue hair.

"What?" She moved to look. "Oh no!"

Instead of deciding to stay she ran to catch up to where her friend was. When they were finally in the clear she turned and glared at him. He turned pale under her stare. But soon the two smiled and laughed at each other.

"What'd you do this time?" The boy questioned Luna.

"I have no idea what your talking about Sohone, for all you know they needed me." Luna held up her hands as start dust poured out of her palms.

These two, Luna and Sohone, are friends. Her blue hair and brown eyes looked directly at her hands. His white hair and onix colored eyes shined in the dark alley as his fist lit with flames. The are two mages who've run from the norm of society. The king's proclamation has made it impossible for mages to live a normal life. He wants all of them rounded up and depending on their capability with magic they're '_asked'_ to be a royal mage. Most royal mages are men and that's because the king uses the women as breeders, slaves, concubines, or handed off to the neighboring kingdoms to keep the piece. Luna and Sohone wouldn't be any different.

"My flames will protect you Luna. We've been together for years. And I won't loose you." Sohone smiled.

It was at this moment a fairy appeared on just below Sohone's right shoulder and on the back of Luna's right hand. The two smiled and went about eating the food Luna bought at the market. While the two were eating they could hear the noise from outside. People fighting, crying, the pleads for palace guards to let go of the small children. In this world it was possible for anyone to be taken, no matter how well hidden you hide. Sohone and Luna know this, they've almost been caught on multiple occasions. And only be little kids no older than ten, hiding was getting harder. A knock sounded from the door of their hideout and the two froze. Without a second thought the two took of running through a secret escape route. At the end it came to a fork in the road. The two held out their pinky finger and made a promise.

"I don't know when, but somehow someway I, Sohone, promise that our paths will meet again."

"When the time comes I promise to stick by your side through it all. So I, Luna, Promise my path will surely cross with you again."

The two split ways just before they heard loud foot steps coming through the tunnels. Breaking their pinky's apart the two went their separate ways.

*With Luna, Luna's P.O.V.*

I managed to make it to the end of the tunnel, but the guards were still after me. I didn't get too far before one of them snagged my hair. I cried out in pain but there was nothing I could do. Clasping my hands together I channeled my magic as best as I could. _'Great Lion, Leo. Please, I beg you. HELP ME!'. _My desperate plea rang out in my head and soon a shining light crashed down in front of me. The guard looked startled at a man in a pure gold suit of armor and long orange hair, with two cat ears. The guard who had a grip on my hair let go and I hid behind the figure. He glared at the men and his fists soon glowed as bright as the stars themselves. With one swing the guards were knocked off their feet and the man picked me up holding me under his arm.

Building to building he jumped, until we were far enough away. Rather than setting me on the ground gently, he dropped me.

"So human mage, you dare summon me a celestial being into this world. Let alone to protect from guards. Whatever you did, you probably deserved it you weakling." He spoke with such a harsh and cruel tone.

"For being born a mage, if I deserve to be in slaved for being a mage who's never done anything wrong then you need to change your views on life!" I shouted back at him while throwing a rock at his face. "You probably got everything you ever wanted handed to you, huh. If I'd know the leader and King of the Zodiac would be a hard ass I would have just let them take me to the king."

"You've got some gut talking to me like that runt." he glared at me but I stood my ground. "Fine, you win this round but don't expect me to save you the next time. Use your magic to do it or call upon one of the other eighty-eight of us from the heavenly sky."

Before he dissipated he handed me a key with a strange symbol on it. I smiled and held it close knowing the man I just encountered was someone truly willing to help me. With Leo's help, and maybe one day with the rest of the zodiac's help I can return to Sohone. Or help other just like me. Looking up to the stars I smiled brightly.

"I promise here and now, till the day I die, that I Luna. We'll set all of us free."

Sticking my right hand into the air making an 'L' I shouted my declaration to the stars and to the world.


End file.
